


Simon Says

by strawberryskittle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jydia, Kind of crack-ish, M/M, Scisaac friendship, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryskittle/pseuds/strawberryskittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom leads to a very interesting game of Simon Says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

Derek, Scott, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson were all lazing around the loft. The werewolves had finished training and now they were pretty bored. Stiles suggested they play a game of Simon says.  
They all begrudgingly stood up, knowing when Stiles wanted to do something, if they didn’t agree straight away, they’d have to listen to him pleading until they were forced to agree anyway.  
“Okay, everyone line up.” Stiles requested.  
“How come you get to be Simon?” Erica quipped.  
“Because it was my idea.” Stiles retorted, giving Erica evils.  
Everybody took their place and Stiles began ordering them around.  
“Stiles says jump”  
Everybody jumped except for Isaac, Boyd and Lydia.  
“Okay then. Looks like Boyd, Isaac and Lydia are the only ones left.”  
“What?” the others questioned.  
“The game is Simon says; not Stiles says” Stiles grinned.  
Almost everybody rolled their eyes and sat down.  
Boyd and Isaac shot each other a look as if to say, “It’s on”. Lydia just smirked.  
“Simon says jump”  
They all jumped.  
“Simon says stand on your left leg and touch your nose.”  
They all raised an eyebrow at Stiles before doing as he said. The rest of the pack were trying to avoid laughing at them.  
“Start hopping”  
Boyd hopped, sealing his fate as third.  
“Sorry Boyd. You’re out” Stiles apologised.  
Boyd sighed and sat back down.  
“You guys are good at this” Stiles complimented Isaac and Lydia. They grinned in response, although they were starting to lose their balance.  
“Simon says have a thumb of war”  
Everybody agreed that this was the weirdest game of Simon Says they had ever participated in.  
After Isaac beat Lydia at the thumb of war, Stiles continued on.  
“Simon says pat your head while rubbing your stomach.”  
Isaac and Lydia rolled their eyes at him. He would suggest something that some people apparently couldn’t do. Both of them managed it fine.  
“Stop”  
They both continued.  
“Simon says stop.”  
They dropped their hands to their sides.  
“Simon says go sit on somebody’s lap”  
Lydia went and sat on Jackson while Isaac went and sat on Scott. Peter looked insulted. Stiles would have laughed but he was trying to think of something else to make them do.  
“Get up.”  
They both stayed where they were. Stiles inwardly groaned. They just wouldn’t give up. Then he got a great idea.  
“Simon says kiss Stiles.” He said brightly.  
Isaac and Lydia looked over at each other before getting up. Jackson attempted to pull Lydia back but she just winked at him and walked towards Stiles.  
Lydia pecked Stiles’ cheek but Stiles barely had time to realise she’d done it when Isaac was kissing him full-on the lips and… was that his tongue. Oh God. Isaac’s tongue was demanding entrance past Stiles’ lips and then his hands were in his hair and then Stiles realised he was probably just so set on winning that he was waiting for Simon to say stop.  
“Simon says stop” Stiles just about managed to say, even though he really didn’t want to.  
Isaac pulled back and everyone could see the matching looks of disappointment on their faces.  
Then they remembered they weren’t alone and looked around at everyone gaping at them, except Scott, Erica and Peter. Scott and Erica wore smug grins while Peter looked rejected.  
Derek was the first one to regain movement of his facial muscles and stated, “Isaac wins” before leaving the room. Lydia just shrugged and went back to Jackson’s lap.  
Stiles looked back at Isaac who was blushing furiously. “Um, do you maybe want to do that again in a more private setting?” Stiles asked, uncertainly. Isaac nodded, grinning as Stiles took his hand and led him out of the room, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles.


End file.
